Un dia en la granja
by Healing Sword
Summary: En un dia pasifico en Hyrule, a nuestro heroe se le ocurre visitar a su querida amigagranjera, pero no se esperaba que...MI PRIMER FIC DE TLoZ POR FAVOR LEAN Y MANDEN REVIEW!


**Hola, pues...este es mi primer oneshot/fic de TLoZ, no sean tan duros, y pues espero que les guste...**

Un día en una granja. 

Flash Back

Era un día tranquilo, donde nuestro héroe del tiempo se encontraba cabalgando por las hermosas tierras de Hyrule, en eso… 

-HEY LINK!!!-ya no tan tranquilo…y mucho menos callado…

-¿Ahora que?-dice Link con voz hartada.

-Por que no vamos a Lon Lon Ranch para descansar

-Wow…es la primera vez que utilizas ese cerebro que tienes-dice sinceramente

-Te odio…-mientras lo mira con ojos exactos a las palabras que dijo

-Igual…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Genial Navi…solo a ti se te ocurriría algo tan estúpido como esto, por que me dijiste que tocara esa melodía!? Si todos los animales de este rancho fueron criados con esa melodía!!!

-…………no tenia pensado que sucediera esto…

Otro Flash back (yay!)

-Chico-Hada bienvenido!!!-grita Malon al ver al héroe del tiempo llegar a su preciado rancho.

-Como haz estado?-pregunta el héroe bajando de su yegua.

-Muy bien-le sonríe- Hace mucho tiempo que no pasabas por aquí

-Pues tu sabes…con eso de vigilar a Hyrule me es muy difícil venirte a visitar…

-Me imagino…siendo el heroe del tiempo y todo eso, realmente debe ser muy pesado

Link estaba a punto de contestar pero-OYE LINK!- grita Navi- ¿Por qué no le muestras a Malon que tanto has mejorado como jinete?

-Buena idea…para venir……tu sabes……de ti

-Te estoy empezando a odiar mas…

-Igualmente…igualmente…

Link saca su ocarina, tocando "Epona's song" esperan a que llegara Epona, pero en vez de que SOLO llegara la yegua, llego una estampida de caballos. El héroe sin pensar, saca su Longshot y se quita del camino de los caballos, pero oh desgracia…se le olvido que tenía a su vieja amiga a su lado, y que también necesitaba ser rescatada, lo cual no lo fue…

-Oh diablos…-fue lo único que dijo el héroe.

Fin del Flash Back

Fue normal que Malon saliera con una lesión no muy grave después del atropello de unos 10 caballos, pero lo que no se esperaba nuestro querido héroe era que tenia que realizar las tareas de su querida amiga.

-Muy bien…asi que tengo que alimentar a los cuccos no?-pregunta Link a su amiga Malon que se encontraba montada en uno de sus caballos con una pierna enyesada (No te preguntes como se lo enyesaron…es TLoZ, ahí no hay lógica)

-Asi es, pero estos cuccos son especiales, tienes que golpearlos tres veces para que te hagan caso.

-…Okay…-patea a un cucco tres veces, al levantarse el ave llama a sus "colegas" quienes llegan dispuestos a golpear al muchacho.

Sin pensarlo, nuestro "valiente" héroe sale corriendo como idiota, siendo perseguido por unos miles de cuccos, picoteándole la cabeza una y otra vez…

20 minutos después…

El muchacho se encontraba desmayado…e incluso con derrame cerebral… (Pero como tiene la trifuerza del valor sobrevivirá), la suficiente prueba de que los cuccos se habían vengado muy bien de el, pero era obvio de que Malon no le iba a dejar asi, asi que lo despierta…

-DESPIERTA!!!!-Link se despierta de golpe-bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, señor aun le faltan 3 tareas mas…

-y cual es la siguiente?-seguía acostado en el suelo.

-Limpiar el establo-sonríe.

-Yay…-dice sarcásticamente

En el establo…

-Muy bien, donde esta la pala?-pregunta Link

-Se rompió-miente Malon.

-Pero si esta atrás de ti…

-Mentira…Sr. Ingo…-llega Ingo agarra la pala y la rompe-Ves se rompió, tendrás que utilizar tu escudo o tus manos para limpiar los desechos de mis hermosos caballos.

-Estas disfrutando esto verdad?

-Yo? Disfrutar de tu sufrimiento, claro que no.

-Te odio…

-Por el momento yo también.

Después de limpiar el establo con sus manos, ya que el escudo apestaría mas que las manos, la siguiente tarea es ordeñar las vacas.

-Ok…aquí voy…-ya estaba en posición de ordeñarla cuando…

-Espera Link

-Que?

-Tu tienes las manos muy ásperas y muy fuertes, tienes que controlar esa fuerza para ordeñarlas ya que son muy delicadas…-aconseja Malon

-Y te debo de creer por que…?

-Porque ya me vengue.

-Aun asi no le creo…-pensó-Haré lo contrario a lo que ella dijo.

Aprieta las ubres de la pobre vaca con gran fuerza, enojándola acto seguido de una patada a la cara del joven enviándolo a la otra pared.

-Te lo dije-sonríe de nuevo- pero sabia que no me harías caso…

-Es buena…-murmura mientras se encontraba en el piso con unos ojos en forma de arrobas.

Y por ultimo…

-Que tengo que hacer que!?

-Sí, tienes que hacer la cena para papa y Sr. Ingo

-Oye…por que no te mencionaste?

-Porque no tengo deseos de probar algo que venga de ti

-Que gran amiga eres…

-Lo se, soy un amorsh, pero es enserio, ni siquiera se si cocinas…

-CLARO QUE SE COCINAR, COMO CREES QUE HE SOBREVIVIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?

-Pruébalo

-Lo haré!!!

En la cocina…

-"Crema de Elote"-lee de un recetario- "primero hay que" Pff…ellos que saben de cocina

Tira el libro, y se dirige a agarrar varios ingredientes como: carne, leche, miel, cerveza, pistaches, y el mas importante el elote.

-Estas seguro de lo que haces?-pregunta Navi

-Pff…descuida-contesta aventando la carne al recipiente donde contenía la leche hirviendo.

-Ay Diosas…

Otros 20 minutos después…

-La cena esta lista!!- llega con los platos y los pone en la mesa (obvio en donde mas?) pero ve que hay alguien mas, quien es nadie mas ni nada menos que la princesa Zelda (ash como la odio!!!)-ZELDA…es decir PRINCESA QUE HACE AQUÍ?

-Solo de visita para ver a mi mejor amiga, ya que me acabo de enterar que alguien no la rescato y por eso esta asi…

-Si las miradas pudieran matar…ya estuviera pudriéndome en el infierno…-pensó Link.

-No te preocupes Zelda, además Link fue muy amable en ayudarme con mis tareas, y fue por eso que el cocino.

-Pero…Malon, no tengo mas crema…solo hice para tres personas…-dice inocente, ya que piensa que el hizo bien la crema.

-No te preocupes, la princesa puede comer mi ración ya que yo ya comí.

-Bien…-dice Zelda observando la "crema", con solo un bocado fue suficiente para que la princesa del destino saliera corriendo hacia fuera, y vomitar en uno de los jarrones que se encuentras a las afueras de la casa.

Todos se le quedaron viendo la puerta en donde salio…

-Ayunar es muy bueno, verdad Ingo…-comenta Talon.

-Claro…y que mejor que empezar desde un día antes…-ambos se van.

-Que demonios le echaste a la comida?-pregunta Malon.

-Pues…

-LINK!!!!-aparece Zelda con algunas shuriken en sus manos…

Hay cosas que es mejor no narrar…

A la mañana siguiente…

El joven abre sus ojos, levantándose un poco se da cuenta de que esta vendado y que le duele lugares que ni el mismo conocía.

-Ah…ya despertaste- dice Malon mientras traía el desayuno de Link y se encontraba caminando hacia el…esperen…caminando!?

-Como demonios…

-Estoy caminando?-interrumpe a Link- Zelda utilizo sus poderes para curar mi pierna, después de darte esa terrible madrina, tienes mucha suerte de no estar muerto…bueno, lo importante es que estas vivo, y pues aquí esta tu desayuno, te estaré cuidando hasta que te recuperes…-le deja la comida, en eso ve que Link tenia una sonrisa maliciosa- Ni pienses en vengarte chico-hada…

Suspira, y con eso comienza a comer su desayuno, al parecer si tendrá su descanso después de todo…

**FIN!!!!**

Bueno ,espero que le haga gustado, este fic lo realice para mi hermano, ya que le habian encargado un cuento de lo que sea, y pues se lo hice, jeje va dirigido para el y para mis amigos, jeje...

se cuidan mucho  
Bye!!!  
atte: Healing Sword


End file.
